Alvin Jr and The Chipmunks
by andy55
Summary: Alvin.Jr is Now born this is A Sequel from Alvin and The new Chipmunks for those who dont know Alvin.Jr is Alvin s Son he is now causing trouble like Alvin as always
1. Chapter 1

This was a brand new day for Dave and the gang as

they had to look after Alvin miller Seville

Okay time to get up Chipmunks except for the kid

and Alvin Seville said Dave.

Everyone looked at Dave Dumbfounded

Why is he allowed to stay Dave asked Brittany

Because he has a job to do before school to get

Alvin J.R ready for his day at school.

Everyone looked Shocked at Dave

as he never said that about Alvin before.

Well okay said Simon

Everyone Except the two Alvin`s stayed in the bedroom.

They were all down at the kitchen

So Dave are you sure we should send him to school

I mean he will get hurt by bully`s asked Simon and Jeanette

Your right but he needs an Education guys said Dave.

Just then upstairs Alvin junior woke up.

Father are you awake Said Alvin Junior

Alvin woke up when he heard his boy speak.

Yeah I am here mate are you ready for school today said Alvin?

Yeah I am as ready as you can be said Alvin junior

Okay well let`s get you ready for school

then get some shut eye before Dave finds us okay said Alvin

Dad can we have fun and cause trouble for Dave

by going downstairs instead of sleeping asked Alvin junior

Alvin Laughed and agreed.

Alvin junior and Alvin went straight out the door of the room

waiting for Dave to appear at the stairs.

Dave walked over to the Stairs

Alvin! Time to get up Said Dave

Oh for god sake said Dave

He went to go up

Calabunga Dudes Said Alvin & Alvin junior

Alvin! Said Dave yelling

His back to himself again said the Chipettes.

The Alvin`s entered the kitchen they both

went to the hot and cold taps.

Dave likes to wear dirty socks in winter

and wear Brittany`s Underwear Added

Alvin! Said Brittany and Dave

Both Alvin`s Laughed like crazy

Dear god is like his dad such a troublemaker

said Simon.

You're telling me Simon Said Brittany

They all head to school in Dave`s car.

Oh son here

I forgot I made this for you last night said Alvin

He gave his Son a hoodie

With the Word A.J In the middle and Hat

Cool thanks dad Said

The Chipettes rolled their eyes in shame.

They got into school and they started Class then the lunch bell rang.

Alvin your mine this time Said Bully.

The bully`s brother got Brittany.

Jack let go please said Brittany.

Now it`s time to die Alvin. Said Bully

I would think you two pig headed baboon`s

would have enough my now Said The chipmunk

Everyone looked at a chipmunk standing on a locker.

Who are you? Asked the two bully`s

I am the one and only Alvin junior , and

your messing with my mother and father now

I am going to kick your butt`s. said Alvin junior

Stay back son Said Alvin and Brittany

Really your son well let`s beat him up said the two bully`s

Now that wouldn't be a wise move said Alvin Junior

I told you now boy`s it`s pounding time Said Alvin junior

Just then Ryan came and helped Alvin junior

What the Backup wow said Brittany and Alvin.

Now hit Ryan Said Alvin junior

Alvin began his beat and started singing and Dancing.

We are coming back

To break you

The bully would not like this

Because the beast is here

Breaking fools

In their place we are back straight Chipmunk style

Take them to the chorus Ryan Said Alvin junior

Where taking the school by storm

Now your going to see

The baddest is in town

Your going down so bring

The power of force the Chipmunks are the strongest

Your not take them down.

We gonna take you out

So you gonna see what hurts when

We kick your guts out

Breaking down your ass

So get ready Bully`s cause this time your going down

Said Alvin junior

Both bully`s in shock

Grabs both bully`s heads and smacks

them together then throws both in the Dumpster

Don't mess with the school the best is back

so bring it on cowards my father is my dad the coolest in the world

no one will be safe until your gone for good said Alvin Junior

Alvin and Brittany were in shock

Wow he is good, Go said Alvin

Chipmunks rule. Said Ryan and the rest of the students in the school.

School ended and Dave picked them all up.

So guys what happened today? Asked Dave

Well the chipmunks have

just been recruited to 8 chipmunks now beat two guys by himself and

sings and Dances too Added Brittany.

Dave in shock

Wow he is good, then tomorrow

we will be going on a world tour with Said Dave.

Everyone was happy so they all went to bed.

Not tired Dave said Alvin Junior and Alvin.

That's it you smarties Said Dave.

We are tired night Dave said Alvin and Alvin junior

Alvin! Said Dave


	2. Alvins Departure

That night couldn't sleep so he decided to go on a walk

Alvin woke up and saw his son wasn't in his bed

Where could he be asked Alvin?

Alvin went to find his son who ran away

The next morning

Dave came into the room to wake up the Chipmunks but when he called them up he noticed and Alvin out of bed.

Where are the two of them gone Asked Dave?

I don't know said Brittany

What seems to be the problem Dave asked Simon?

is missing so is Alvin said Dave

is gone we better go find him said the Chipettes and the two chipmunks

They all go outside looking for the other two chipmunks

Meanwhile was walking around and went into a studio dance place.

Where is my son gone man Brittany is going to kill me Said Alvin

Alvin Called Dave and the rest of the chipmunks

Oh no this is bad said Alvin.

Where is he Alvin? Asked Brittany

Alvin looking sad walks away.

What`s wrong with Alvin, he is acting like his a kid said the Chipettes.

He is under pressure said Dave.

I can`t look after him for one second Said Alvin who was crying on the edge of the street.

He seems upset said Jeanette

then appeared In front of his dad.

What's wrong dad asked

Hi son I need some alone time okay Said Alvin

Okay sure mum I will go home said

Brittany goes over to Alvin Worried

What is wrong Alvin Asked Brittany who was Worried

Please leave me alone Said Alvin

Simon I am sorry I have to leave Said Alvin.

Huh, what no Said Simon and the gang.

The pressure is too much Matthew you will have to look after him now I am going far away see you guys Said Alvin as he walked away

No not again said Simon

They all started Crying

Dad I won't leave you Said Alvin Junior

But it was too late Alvin was far away.

Dad no Said Alvin Junior started to cry.

Alvin had finally had enough he had to leave.

I guess this is the end guys Said Simon.

No it is a beginning Alvin Junior Said

Everyone in shock what Alvin`s son Said?

the chipmunks has begun Said

It has said Dave.

Goodbye Dad I will miss you Said

They all started Crying as Alvin left them.

Okay guys let`s get ready for the world tour said Dave

They all head home , losing Alvin was a heart shaken moment for all Chipmunks.

I can`t believe his gone said Brittany

Yeah he finally has grown up and has left Said Dave.

Meanwhile Alvin was Running but who should he bump into other than anyone it is Ian.

What are you doing here Alvin this is my territory Asked Ian?

I left them I can`t do it anymore it is too much has taken over for me said Alvin

Well buddy your more than welcome to stay with me anytime Said Ian.

Sure thanks Ian. Said Alvin with a happy face.

They headed to Ian`s and went to jet records and Ian got his job back instantly.

Okay in here Alvin Said Ian.

Okay said Alvin

They headed in then Ian grabbed a soda for him and Alvin.

So what`s been happening asked Ian?

Well I left my kid so now I am alone said Alvin

Well it is a problem because you shouldn't of left Dave but since you did we can keep you here I will send you to the same school so everything will be find buddy Said Ian

That's cool uncle Ian said Alvin

Ian when does the recording start for your studio said Alvin

Not till those guys go on tour which is this afternoon. Said Ian

Okay well we better get some rest and start later this afternoon said Alvin

Yeah I guess we should night buddy Said Ian.

Night uncle Said Alvin

They both headed to sleep on the couch

Meanwhile They arrived at Dave`s house mourning over how Alvin left them

I am upset he left Said Brittany

Yeah but I know where dad is Said

The rest of them were shocked what Alvin`s Son said.

He is at Uncle Ian`s Place said

What but how Ian and Alvin are angry at each other said Simon.

Just then the phone rang.

Simon picked the phone up

Who is this Asked Simon?

Who do you think Genius Said Alvin?

Alvin is it true your at Ian`s Asked Simon?

Yes I am is right so I am recuperating said Alvin

Okay are you ever coming back said Simon.

No not anymore I have decided to stop singing for a long time. Said Alvin

Oh man I will miss you Alvin said Simon

Who`s on the phone asked Dave and the gang.

Alvin is Said Simon.

They all wanted to talk to him then Simon put loud speaker on

Don`t worry I am fine guys just resting so live your normal lives I am not singing anymore and Brittany sorry I have to stay away Said Alvin

What about our son Said Brittany.

I will have to let you look after him since I will never be there anymore said Alvin.

Everyone started crying as Alvin hang up the phone.

Alvin! No! Said Dave who was Crying.


	3. Alvin is Always Alvin!

Simon Starts singing while crying

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of<br>But dreams just aren't enough  
>So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling<br>The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
>Straight off the silver screen<br>So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
>Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with<p>

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<p>

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right, it's just like dÃ©ja vu<br>Me standing here with you  
>So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Huh Simon what are you doing Said the Chipettes

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<p>

You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
>When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)<br>Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
>Cause nobody wants to be the last one there<br>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
>Someone to love with my life in their hands<br>There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<br>Nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<p>

Unbelievable said Dave

Now my turn said Alvin Junior

started to sing

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, it's far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<p>

I don't wanna change the world  
>I just wanna leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere<p>

-chorus-  
>All is lost again<br>But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

What no way Said Theodore and Eleanor

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
>Now the dark is taking over<br>Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to Heaven<p>

No way Said Simon

-chorus-  
>All is lost again<br>But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
>I will shut the world away<p>

Wow said Brittany.

I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

And I'll survive; paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
>I will shut the world away<p>

Fall

Nice work Said Dave.

Just then a door suddenly opened up

It isn't over yet guy said a guy

Who are you said Simon?

It was Alvin who started singing

I have nothing left to give  
>I have found the perfect end<br>You were made to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<br>Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began<p>

Sing it Alvin good Work Said Ian.

Huh Ian your back in jet records Said Dave.

Yeah thanks to Alvin said Ian

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Dear Agony

Suddenly  
>The lights go out<br>Let forever  
>Drag me down<br>I will fight for one last breath  
>I will fight until the end<p>

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
>God let me go<br>I'm blue and cold  
>Black sky will burn<br>Love pull me down  
>Hate lift me up<br>Just turn around  
>There's nothing left<p>

Dad`s back Said

Somewhere far beyond this world  
>I feel nothing anymore<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

Wow impressive Alvin your back to yourself again said Dave

Alvin , Simon & start singing together.

Why don't you let me be  
>Leave me alone<br>You start a fire inside that I could never control  
>You wanna see a reaction<p>

Come on and cut me down  
>You've gone as far as I'll go<br>Now you're crossing the line  
>And I am letting you know<br>Well here's your reaction

Stand up  
>I have had enough<br>Walk away before I finish what you started  
>Face to face I will put you in your place<br>End this game before I finish what you started  
>Face to face everything will change<p>

You planted the seed  
>How my anger has grown<br>Got an feeling inside that I can't seem to control  
>You wanna see a reaction<p>

A reaction huh said Brittany

Come on and cut me down  
>You've gone as far as I'll go<br>Now you're crossing the line and I am letting you know  
>Well here's your reaction<p>

Stand up  
>I have had enough<br>Walk away before I finish what you started  
>Face to face I will put you in your place<br>End this game before I finish what you started  
>Face to face everything will change<p>

Insult  
>After insult [9x]<p>

Stand up  
>I have had enough<br>Walk away before I finish what you started  
>Face to face I will put you in your place<br>End this game before I finish what you started  
>Face to face everything will change<p>

The three chipmunks are better than ever said Theodore

Walk away  
>Everthing will change<br>End this game  
>You wanna see a reaction<br>You wanna see a reaction  
>Stand up<p>

Yeah unbelievable said Brittany

I told you I was leaving to become even bigger said Alvin.

Huh what no way Said Dave and the gang.

Me and had it planned out with Ian just a while ago said Alvin

They both smile about it.

It worked perfectly Dad my little being sad worked said

Yeah nice work said Alvin.

starts singing

Cold am I  
>I'm beside myself<br>Because there's no one else  
>Have I grown<br>So blind  
>Only god could save you<br>If you knew your way to the light  
>So fly away<br>And leave it behind  
>Just stay awake<br>There's nowhere to hide

I see you  
>Cause you won't get out of my way<br>I hear you  
>Cause you won't quit screaming my name<br>I feel you  
>Cause you won't stop touching my skin<br>I need you  
>There coming to take you away<p>

Frail and dry  
>I could lose it all<br>But I cannot recall  
>It all wrong<br>Don't cry  
>Clear away this hate<br>And we can start to make it alright  
>So fly away<br>And leave it behind  
>Return someday<br>With red in your eyes

I see you  
>Cause you won't get out of my way<br>I hear you  
>Cause you won't quit screaming my name<br>I feel you  
>Cause you won't stop touching my skin<br>I need you  
>There coming to take you away<p>

I see you  
>Cause you won't get out of my way<br>I hear you  
>Cause you won't quit screaming my name<br>I feel you  
>Cause you won't stop touching my skin<br>I need you  
>There coming to take you away<p>

Yes that is perfect

Nice work son we just scored an album. Said Alvin

Dave in shock who got handed money from Ian.

So this is a start let`s head for New york said

They all get in the car with Ian and Dave as they drove to New york`s Concert Hall

Okay guys we are here let`s sign up you for tonight said Ian

They sign up for the new york event.

What song to sing guys. Said Simon

I know Said

Let`s sing the song Vacation said

They all agreed and then it became night time

Welcome everyone I am Dr rubes the principal at west east men school , tonight we will produce the chipmunks and the chipettes.

You ready guys Said

You bet said The Chipettes & The chipmunks.

The Chipettes start singing

Vacation  
>All I ever wanted<br>Vacation  
>Had to get away<br>Vacation  
>Meant to be spent alone<p>

Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
>Back here at home there's nothin' to do<br>Now that I'm away  
>I wish I'd stayed<br>Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

When you looked at me I should've run  
>But I thought it was just for fun<br>I see I was wrong  
>And I'm not so strong<br>I should've known all along that time would tell

A week without you  
>Thought I'd forget<br>Two weeks without you and I  
>Still haven't gotten over you yet<p>

Vacation  
>All I ever wanted<br>Vacation  
>Had to get away<br>Vacation  
>Meant to be spent alone<p>

The Chipmunks Start singing

Vacation  
>All I ever wanted<br>Vacation  
>Had to get away<br>Vacation  
>Meant to be spent alone<p>

V A C A T I O N  
>V A C A T I O N<p>

Vacation  
>All I ever wanted<br>Vacation  
>Had to get away<br>Vacation  
>Meant to be spent alone<p>

Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
>Back here at home there's nothin' to do<br>Now that I'm away  
>I wish I'd stayed<br>Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

When you looked at me I should've run  
>But I thought it was just for fun<br>I see I was wrong  
>And I'm not so strong<br>I should've known all along that time would tell

A week without you  
>Thought I'd forget<br>Two weeks without you and I  
>Still haven't gotten over you yet<p>

Vacation  
>All I ever wanted<br>Vacation  
>Had to get away<br>Vacation  
>Meant to be spent alone<p>

Vacation  
>All I ever wanted<br>Vacation  
>Had to get away<br>Vacation  
>Meant to be spent alone<p>

Finishes it off

V A C A T I O N  
>V A C A T I O N<p>

Nice work Chipmunks Said Dave and Ian.

Next song is Give me a sign. Said Alvin

Cool Said The Chipettes.

Chipmunks start singing

Dead star shine  
>Light up the sky<br>I'm all out of breath  
>My walls are closing in<br>Days go by  
>Give me a sign<br>Come back to the end  
>The shepherd of the damned<p>

I can feel you falling away

Chipettes start their singing

No longer the lost  
>No longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive<br>If you show me the way  
>Forever - and ever<br>The scars will remain  
>I'm falling apart<br>Leave me here forever in the dark

Daylight dies  
>Blackout the sky<br>Does anyone care?  
>Is anybody there?<br>Take this life  
>Empty inside<br>I'm already dead  
>I'll rise to fall again<p>

I can feel you falling away  
>[ Lyrics from: . ]<br>If you show me the way  
>Forever - and ever<br>The scars will remain  
>I'm falling apart<br>Leave me here forever in the dark

God help me I've come undone  
>Out of the light of the sun<br>God help me I've come undone  
>Out of the light of the sun<p>

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost  
>No longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive<br>If you show me the way  
>Forever - and ever<br>The scars will remain

Give me a sign  
>There's something buried in the words<p>

Finishes it off

Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<br>Just give me a sign  
>There's something buried in the words<br>Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<br>Just give me a sign  
>There's something buried in the words<br>Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<p>

Forever - and ever  
>The scars will remain<p>

Wow thank you chipmunks said the fans.

Okay guys let`s go Said Alvin

Brittany shocked that he didn't pose at all.

Let`s head to Canada Said Alvin

They all get In the car and head to Canada.

Alvin your acting different why didn't you show off before said Brittany

Because what`s the point their fans that keep asking too much questions Said Alvin

Everyone laughs at Alvin

They arrived at Canada and went in and started the concert.

I will sing this next one said Alvin

They all looked in shock.

Alvin started singing by himself

He hasn't done this in a while said Simon and Brittany.

I have nothing left to give  
>I have found the perfect end<br>You were made to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<br>Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began<p>

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Dear Agony

Suddenly  
>The lights go out<br>Let forever  
>Drag me down<br>I will fight for one last breath  
>I will fight until the end<p>

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
>God let me go<br>I'm blue and cold  
>Black sky will burn<br>Love pull me down  
>Hate lift me up<br>Just turn around  
>There's nothing left<p>

Somewhere far beyond this world  
>I feel nothing anymore<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

Go dad Yay Said

The other looked in shock

Alvin, Alvin Said Fans

Are you ever going to get together with Brittany Alvin asked a fan?

Alvin looked at Brittany

I don't know but anyway things do Happen said Alvin

Who are you by any chance Said Fans to Alvin`s Son

Alvin quickly ran over

He is my Son named Said Alvin

The Fans cheered

So who is your mum asked the Fans

He pointed at Brittany

The fans looked at Alvin in shock

Wow you two together wow said the fans

They headed out of the arena

Man those guys are picky with questions said Brittany, Alvin &

They all left and stayed at the New York Hotel.

Okay so what should we do now sleep or something Asked Alvin Junior

Watch some TV Said Alvin

Alvin is that all you think of Said Brittany

Yeah why not Soccer isn't on which is good Said Alvin

Brittany was Angry

That`s it I will kill you now said Brittany yelling at him

Here we go again said Simon and Dave

There back to themselves again Said Jen & Simon.

Come back here Seville said Brittany

They ran through the lobby but Brittany could not Catch Alvin because he was too quick.

When I get my Hands on you I will bury you Said Brittany.

Dad I think you should run Said Alvin junior

Brittany was in shock.

Why you Alvin! Said Brittany

As they fought down the street they headed back in the lobby and into the room.

Alvin I am going to bury you I hate you Said Brittany.

I know you do , That`s what makes it fun said Alvin laughing

Brittany was furious, and chased him into the bathroom

Now your cornered said Brittany

Give it a rest Brittany said Simon

Thanks bro said Alvin

Simon glared at him

Go for your life Brittany said Simon

Stop right now Said Matt

You two love birds always fight said Matt

Jeanette laughed

Okay have fun guys said matt

Father stop fighting Said

They both stopped as they heard their son

Because you haven't got this stick yet dad here you go said

past his dad a stick and watched them fight.

Alvin how dare you talk bad about soccer said Brittany

At least the kid was easy now I can be annoying all the time said Alvin laughing

Brittany got more angry

Alvin! Said Brittany

Hello! Said Alvin.

Grr! Said Brittany angrily

I am going to get you Said Brittany

Alvin! Stop now said Dave.

Never and I am not tired said Alvin.

Time for bed Alvin said Dave

Not tired Said Alvin

That's it don't make me come over there Said Dave

Okay Said Alvin who flicked the light off

Dave fell down off the step

Alvin! Said Dave Yelling at Alvin.


	4. Chipmunks are Always Chipmunks

That night Alvin slept very tightly but then his son came to him

Daddy you awake whispered

Yeah what`s up Whispered Alvin

I had a nightmare said

Oh well you can sleep with me if you want said Alvin

Sure thanks dad Said Alvin junior

They both slept that night but Alvin was having nightmares and started tossing and turning in his sleep even his son was too.

It became morning and Alvin and his son had not had enough sleep because they couldn't sleep.

Dave walked in the room

Okay guys get up now Said Dave.

Buzz off Dave Said Alvin & Alvin Junior

No you both get up now. Said Dave

We can`t Dave Said Alvin junior

And why not Asked Dave

Because we had a restless night and have had not even one hours sleep. Said Alvin

Everyone looked at Both the Alvin`s in a worried look.

Hmm did you have nightmares guys asked Dave

I did at first than something happened said

Just then Alvin woke up.

By my calculations Dave wake`s people up when it suits him but he doesn't take the fact people have sleep problems Said Alvin

Everyone in shock what Alvin just said

Calculations you Alvin Seville being a genius Said Simon

By my Calculations you appear to be 20% nerd 80% Cool said Alvin.

Simon looked at him strangely

What's going on with Alvin said Brittany

By my Calculation`s Brittany is 5% cool 95% beauty said

Brittany Blushed

Everyone was in shock at Both Alvin`s

What`s going with them Said Simon

Alvin are you okay Said Theodore.

Who is this Alvin character Said Alvin

Um, you Said Theodore

My name isn't Alvin, it is Alex Said Alex

Huh oh no his got the spider bite like me remember guys said Simon

Oh no he is right said Brittany

So who is the evil girl Brittany or Jen or Eleanor? Said Alex

Alvin I mean Alex what happened here ? Asked Dave

I am Alex and I will help you find this Alvin you speak of is he some kind of bird Asked Alex?

Chipettes Laughed so did Dave

No he isn't said Theodore

That's it wake up dad said as he hit Alex with a baseball bat.

Huh what happened said Alvin

Dad you okay said

Yeah sure why wouldn't I be asked Alvin?

You were bitten by a spider it messed your brain Alvin you were acting like Simon said Brittany

Listen when I say right track I was born this way I am on the right track baby said Alvin

What in the hell Said the chipettes.

Aint no stopping us now hey yeah said Alvin

Our song from the international awards said Simon'

Yeah it is that so long ago said Brittany

Shake it everyone said Alvin

Shake your groove thing baby show em how to do it now Said Simon

Dance dance said Brittany

Shake your grove thing, Shake your grove thing baby said Dave

Come one people let`s get to it come on roll Said Alvin

I told witch doctor you didn't love me too Said Simon

Oh ye Walla Bing bang said Theodore

Yo dj pump this party said Alvin

A big party started in the Hotel

What`s this song said the Chipettes.

Can they do it said Alvin Junior

Chin Walla Bing bang said Alvin

You spin me right round baby right round like a record right round said Alvin

Yeah tonight baby I set my sights on you and I heaven baby said Simon

You spin right round baby right round like record baby right round right round said Theodore.

Where is this coming from said The chipettes.

Girl you spin right round baby right round like a record right round said

Huh what the said Chipettes.

Chipmunks sang all night.

They are back to their old self said Dave

I say we are said simon

Okay Theodore said

Okay Said Alvin

(Chipmunks:) start singing  
>Christmas, Christmas time is near,<br>Time for toys and time for cheer.  
>We've been good, but we can't last,<br>Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.  
>Want a plane that loops the loop,<br>(Alvin:) Me, I want a Hula-Hoop.  
>(Chipmunks:)<br>We can hardly stand the wait,  
>Please Christmas don't be late.<p>

(Dave:) Ok Fellas, Get ready.  
>That was very good, Simon.<br>(Simon:)Naturally!  
>(Dave:)Very Good Theodore<br>(Theodore:) He He He He  
>(Dave:)Uh Alvin, You were a little flat<br>So, watch it, Alvin...Alvin?...ALVIN!  
>(Alvin:)OKAY!<p>

(Chimpunks:)  
>Want a plane that loops the loop,<br>(Alvin:)I still want a Hula-Hoop.  
>(Chimpunks:)<br>We can hardly stand the wait,  
>Please Christmas don't be late.<br>We can hardly stand the wait,  
>Please Christmas don't be late.<p>

Never heard these songs before said The chipettes

Feeling so faithless lost under the surface but under the pressure of walking in your shoes said Alvin singing

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>I don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<p>

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control<br>?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you<p>

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<p>

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take<p>

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

And I know I may end up failing too  
>But I know you were just like me<br>With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<br>I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<p>

Huh Said The Chipettes

They are singing like songs I have never heard said Dave and Ian

Simon starts singing

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, its far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<br>I don't want to change the world,  
>I just want to leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere<p>

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shut the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
>Now the dark is taking over<br>Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to heaven<p>

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shove the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I am not proud, cold blooded fake  
>I will shove the world away<p>

I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shut the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<p>

And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I am not proud, cold blooded fate  
>I will shut the world away<p>

Fall

Wow even Simon said Dave and the Chipettes

This is becoming great for us in labels now Ian we could be megastars said Dave

Yeah so let`s get started and get these guys in top gear Said Ian

We will be stars and we have been going great with our songs Said

Yeah said The Chipettes

Well that`s good work chipmunks let`s hit the hay for the night Said Simon

Yeah why not Simon Said Alvin.

Chipettes and Dave were shocked

Let`s go to bed now nite Dave said

Nite guys said Dave

Not tired said Alvin

Alvin bed Dave said pointing at the bed

Not tired said

I am warning you Little Alvin

Not tired Dave Said Simon

Chipmunks! Said Dave

Okay Said the Chipmunks

The End


End file.
